


closet claustrophobia

by stilinskitrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Minor Octavia Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskitrash/pseuds/stilinskitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is claustrophobic and the only way to calm them down is for B to kiss them deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closet claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely spontaneous but I enjoyed it even if it's short! I'm actually planning out a multichapter Bellarke fic soon so maybe look out for that!

Bellamy was starting to think he had a knack for not only causing trouble, but getting the junior his younger sister had befriended, also known as Clarke Griffin, in trouble as well.

Or at least Clarke herself had come to that conclusion as they ran down the empty corridor together, the only sounds the noise of the teachers heels, chasing after them in the distance.

He'd only meant to play a simple prank on his chemistry teacher, and had enlisted the help of science genius Clarke Griffin to help. Somewhere along the line, things went drastically wrong, and they ended up flooding the classroom with a mass of soapy bubbles.

Clarke was an uptight girl, focused on her grades and her attendance and how much extra credit she could earn. She was a people pleaser, and Bellamy put it down to her most likely having a controlling parent at home, someone who pushed her harder and harder everyday.

So it's easy to imagine that the prospect of Clarke getting in trouble for flooding a classroom, wasn't pleasing for her I the slightest. 

They ran and ran, past lockers and trophy cabinets and banners for the high school's baseball team, until Bellamy skidded to a halt in front of a janitors closet. He swung open the door, and without question pulled Clarke inside behind him.

It was dark, and Bellamy backed up against a shelving unit and knocked a tin of paint off. From outside he couldn't hear anything yet, but the teacher had to pass at one point. He ran his hand through his hair, loosening the messy curls and breathed a sigh of relief.

Only then, during the silence, did Bellamy notice the state Clarke Griffin was in. The girl was backed up against the opposite shelves, and her eyes were wide, darting about the place. Her breathing was ragged, her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate as her hands gripped the tram of the unit behind her.

"Clarke?" By instinct, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched, her eyed darting to him.

"Get me out of here." She managed to gasp, swallowing hard and hanging her head, causing her blonde curls to fall around her face in waves.

Bellamy made another approach towards here, placing either hands on her shoulders and coming closer. "Tell me what's wrong." He demanded in a hushed tone, trying to lift her head up so they could make eye contact. 

"I'm-I'm claustrophobic." She muttered, looking as if she would start having a full on panic attack at any point.

The senior froze, his brain whirring as he tried to think of something to do to help. They couldn't risk finding a new spot to hide, there was no time. Bellamy even felt a pang of guilt, thinking of how this was all his fault ultimately. Stupid prank, and stupid teacher, stupid solution that went wrong and flooded a classroom. And stupid janitors closet, being insufferably small. 

In other circumstances, if Bellamy was in a space this small with someone, his hands would not only be elsewhere, but much more would be going on.

It was as if a light bulb went off in his head as the thought crossed his mind. Just as Bellamy lowered his hands to Clarke's waist, he heard the familiar heels against corridor floor outside the door. The teacher was close, too close for Clarke to get away with a panic attack. 

So Bellamy went for it, tilting her chin up with his hand and pressing his lips against hers. Naturally, she didn't respond at first, and Bellamy could feel her trembling against him. She tasted of chocolate and raspberries, and her lips were soft and plump. Bellamy found himself not being able to get enough of her. His mind wondered to how many people had done this for her before. 

When she started getting in to the kiss, Bellamy was surprised. She urged him closer, arms wrapping around his neck and hands entangling in his hair. Her shaking had subsided, and she moved her mouth against his with ease, even biting down on his lower lip gently.

All the while, Bellamy listened out for the sound of high heels to pass, whilst pretending not to be totally enjoying making out with his sisters friend in a janitors closet. 

When the sound of the teacher became only a distant echo, Bellamy pulled away, leaving her looking breathless and lost. Clarke flushed pink, looking at the floor and intertwining her fingers. 

"I, uh, thank you." She said quietly, flashing him a quick smile.

Bellamy felt inclined to smile whenever she did, almost as if it was contagious. He nodded and brushed his hands against her, holding it briefly and comfortingly. 

"Anytime." He grinned jokily, but part of him thought he actually meant it. 

They slipped out, just in time for everyone else to be leaving class so they could blend in to the crowd and not look conspicuous. Bellamy had always regarded Clarke as beautiful, but not in an attainable way, for him anyway. Now the ghost of her kiss lingered on his lips and it was already driving him mad.

Bellamy turned around to look down at her and risk saying something, but she was gone, already blended into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are better than cheesecake. :)


End file.
